inFAMOUS 3: Welcome to the New Age -- The Fate of the World
by Lightning's Creed
Summary: Jason learns of his link to the fate of the world and the truth about a significant event in his past. Will be a future chapter in the series. *Story inspired by the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.*


Chapter "?": I Feel it in My Bones

**~I~F~3~**

Alright I think I lost them. What the hell were those things? Whatever they were, mental note: STAY AWAY.

I proceeded cautiously across the rooftops, making sure not to draw any attention to myself. It was pretty late in the night and the moon shined largely and brightly. There were no stars making their presence tonight, the moon outdoing them. I decided to find a secluded place to rest for the night, and then find Zeke in the morning. Wherever he is, I hope he's okay.

After careful searching I found a large shadowed area on the rooftops. Luckily, I'm wearing dark clothing, so I can blend in perfectly. I quickly moved to the area, put my hood up, and laid down, making sure all my body parts were in the shadows. There's plenty of room, so there's no worry of having a rogue body part snake out in the middle of the night. It's been a long day, and I fell asleep instantly.

**2 ½ hours later**

I was abruptly brought out of my reveries with the feeling that I wasn't alone up here.

_Just ignore it Jason, you can't give yourself away. Open your eyes and your cover is blown._

My bright purple eyes contrast the dark area I was in. It just takes one eye, and I'm practically screaming, "I'M OVER HERE IDIOT!"

I kept my eyes closed and tried to fall asleep but the feeling that someone was watching me became more and more prominent. Deep sleep is impossible now. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me.

_Shit_.

Like a lion ready to strike, I'm ready to pounce on my intruder. I'm tired of running. Bring it on.

I waited until the footsteps got close enough for me to attack and cause significant damage. We're only a few inches away from the edge. Just one push is all it takes…well all it should take.

That last footstep was the signal for me to attack. I opened my eyes meeting an unidentified person just inches away from me. I launched myself at my intruder.

My attack was unsuccessful. The intruder grabbed both of my wrists overpowering me.

"Let go of me!" I desperately tried to get out of my intruder's grasp.

"Relax; I'm not here to fight you."

"Like hell you aren't. I'll tell you one more time, LET GO OF ME!"

"Shut the hell up kid or you'll get both our asses handed to us."

He has a point. In the dead silence of the night, I would be absolutely shocked if nobody heard us. But I have hope.

"I'm just here to talk kid, nothing more. I'll let you go, but no funny business, cool?"

"Okay." He lessened the tight grip on my wrists, hanging on to them for a few more seconds before letting go of them. I quickly inspected my wrists, expecting to see deep red marks from his grip. Surprisingly there were no red marks and there wasn't even pain.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important right now. We don't have that much time here; I can sense a lot of activity around here." He took off his hat and slightly unzipped his white jacket, revealing his face. He has a shaved head, looked no more than 30, had faint scars on his face, and he had light blue eyes that blended in nicely with the nightscape.

"Let me get right to the point. I used to be the guardian of this world. I once protected the civilians of this world, smiting any threat that came to them. It was my duty to keep everyone safe and I made the ultimate sacrifice to ensure they would be safe from a being that threatened them. Now I notice that all that hard work and sacrifice was in vain, and this world is once again in deep trouble."

"What are you talking about?"

He moved towards me, raised his his index and middle finger, and gently pressed them to my forehead. Multiple images began flashing through my mind. I saw a large blue explosion, a red being that traveled across a coast, leaving destruction behind it. I saw the man before me in an offensive stance, ready to fight. There was lightning everywhere.

It all eventually stopped on an image of what seemed to be a neighborhood. I deduced that we were in a front yard.

"Do you remember this Jason? This is December 21st, 2012, approximately nine years ago." His voice broke through.

"I…kind of do. Why are we here?"

"Because I need to show you something, something you don't remember all too well."

"What do you...?" My question was cut off as everything went dark. Then a large beam of light shot down from the sky.

"What…?"

"_Jason, GET IN HERE!"_

Is that Zeke? What's going on here? I'm so confused.

The beam of light began emanating shock waves and a high pitched sound. What's going on?!

Just then a large explosion rang out and I saw a strong shockwave heading towards me. The visions ended with a flash of light and I was back in the present.

"Whoa, what did you just show me?"

"The event…the event where I knew this…didn't end yet."

"What didn't end?"

He remained silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Before we run out of time, there's something I need to explain to you."

"Okay what is it?"

"I'm no longer connected this world's fate. What I do doesn't affect it as I'd like anymore."

"Then who is?"

"You."

"Me, why me?"

"You're connected to me. When I died, my link with this world was severed. When that event occurred, I tried to re-link myself to this world. Then you showed up and I saw potential. I saw your potential during that event. The link was passed onto you."

"Why?"

He immediately turned his attention to behind him.

"Shit we're almost out of time. Now just shut up and listen."

"Okay."

"Years ago, I began writing a book."

Okay...going off on a tangent here…aren't we running out of time or something?

"It was a book called 'The Fate of the World'. Every day I added a new chapter to this book. I thought I had written the ending of the book nine years ago. But that chapter was merely a cliff hanger, not a true ending. Now the story continues, and it's up to you to finish it."

"So where's my pen?"

He walked towards me and grabbed my wrists firmly, his thumbs pressing into my veins.

"Right here."

I saw white lighting run down his arms then I felt a shock go up my arms and it soon enough it spread all throughout my body. He never let go of my wrists even as I fell onto my knees. After a while he let my wrists go. I tripled my efforts keep my cries as low as possible. If we were detected it would be the end of it.

Then there was no more pain. It all went away. I stood up. I felt renewed. I felt awakened. I felt truly alive.

"What did you do?"

"You'll find out later. He smirked. "Look we're out of time and I've got to make Zeke's dreams come true."

"Zeke's dreams come true? What?"

"It's not what you think, and we're out of time. Stay low and meet me at this location in an hour."

He pressed his index and middle finger into my forehead and I saw an old rusted street sign that read "Matron Ave."

"I have to go now." He sat perched on the edge of the rooftop, ready to jump.

"Wait, I still have questions! What's your name?" He turned around and faced me.

"All in due time kid…all in due time." And with that he fell backwards. I quickly rushed over to try to get a glimpse of where he was going. He was already gone, and all that was there were a few electrical sparks.

******I was doing homework, then a wild chapter idea appeared! I had to write this out before I lost it AND put it up here because I don't trust my computer these days XD. This WILL be a future chapter in the "Welcome to the New Age" series, hence the Chapter "?" **

******Feedback is definitely appreciated!**


End file.
